Pancake peasants
by HoldMeThroughItAll
Summary: Soon, flour is flying across the kitchen, both covered, laughing and trying to avoid getting hit again. "You win Scor, I give up." She laughs breathlessly. "Knew I would. I am the King of all things pancake, and because I am King, that makes you a peasant, and peasants must always do as the King says." *Fluffy, no real plot, just because I could*


There was a knock on her bedroom door. Odd, she thought. She was the only one at the Burrow, or she should have been. Everyone else was supposed to be at Uncle Harry's house for the day, so who could be knocking on her door?

She opened it slowly, wand out, ready to jinx whoever may be there. To her disappointment, she couldn't see anybody.

"Homenum revelio." She said.

Nothing happened.

Looking around again, she noticed a line of white on the floor. Surely that wasn't there when everyone went out.

She crouched down to get a closer look at the substance. Licking her finger, she dipped it into the powder and brought it up to her face. She licked her finger again, and found her taste buds drowning in sweetness.

Sugar.

A line of sugar.

Could it be a trail? But what would it be leading her to?

Following her instinct, she began to walk, one foot either side of the line, following it all the way downstairs.

The trail stopped at the threshold of the kitchen.

The redhead stepped over the threshold and walked straight over to the window, staring outside.

She wondered why she was there, in the kitchen at the Burrow, following a trail of sugar.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Scorpius stood in the corner of the kitchen in a chef hat.

She didn't notice him walk over to her. In fact, she only looked up when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hug from behind.

She screamed.

Scorpius let her go.

She spun around, wand out, ready to hex him into next week.

"Rose, calm down, it's only me."

His voice seemed to calm her, but only slightly.

She lowered her wand, scowling. If looks could kill, he would have been dead on the floor six times over.

"Why did you do that? How are you even in here? Why are you not at your own..." She trailed off, catching sight of him and bursting into laughter.

"I did that because I could, now that we're dating and all. I'm in here because I can be, and I'm not at my own house because I don't want to be."

"Why are you here really, Scorp?"

"It's pancake day."

"It's what day?" Confusion crept over her.

"Pancake day. A day for pancakes."

"What are pancakes?"

"'What are pancakes'" He mocked her, making her blush. "Pancakes are a beautiful food, and making them is an art. How can you not know what pancakes are?!"

"I...er...just don't."

"You've never eaten pancakes?"

"I guess not,"

"This situation is worse than I thought. Come, child. You have much to learn."

"Scor, we're the same age, you can't call me child."

"I'm older, I can do what I want."

He took her hand and led her to the table.

"Wait here. I will be right back."

He turned and started rummaging through various cupboards and the fridge, grabbing bits here and there and laying them out.

"Right Rosie, we are going to make pancakes."

He began to weigh out ingredients, explaining it all as he went.

"And now, the fun part begins."

He led her to the stove, taking the bowls and frying pans with them.

"You pour a bit of oil into the pan, tilt the pan about a bit until the whole bottom bit is covered, pour in a fair bit of mix, make sure its all evenly spread, wait for it to cook a little bit and then we toss."

The pair set to work, concentration levels way too high.

"Hey, Rosie." He said, dipping his finger into his bowl.

"What?" She asks, looking up at him.

He wipes mixture down her nose.

"That's all." He laughs, turning back to his pan.

"Hey, Scorpy." She takes a handful of flour from the bag.

"Hello?" He turns to face her.

Quickly, she throws the flour at him, laughing as it hits him in the face.

"Oh its on!" He laughs, abandoning the cooking, face covered in flour.

Soon, flour is flying across the kitchen, both covered, laughing and trying to avoid getting hit again.

"You win Scor, I give up." She laughs breathlessly.

"Knew I would. I am the King of all things pancake, and because I am King, that makes you a peasant, and peasants must always do as the King says."

"And what does the King say?"

"All flour coated peasant girls must kiss the King."

He walked over to her and began to kiss her, leaning against the table for support.

She started reaching around the table until she found what she wanted.

Cracking the egg on his head, she pulled out of the kiss.

"No fair! I was in a vulnerable position." He pouted, egg running onto his face.

"Guess that makes me the Queen of pancake, and if I am Queen, you must be a peasant."

"Or not." Replied Scorpius, pouring pancake batter over her.

She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and started to kiss him, their bodies pressing together in some kind of sticky perfection.

He pulled away first this time, whispering in her ear, "So what do you think of pancakes?"

Before she could respond, a fire alarm went off somewhere above them.

"I think we might have burnt them slightly." She replied, smiling.

**Hello there, children. If you haven't noticed, its pancake day, and I thought I would write something to mark the occasion. I like pancakes. **

**Reviewers can have pancakes with any topping/s they want (virtual only, of course). **


End file.
